MIND
by felix'sbae
Summary: terlalu banyak bergaul dengan temannya yang memang kebanyakan GAY, atau Baekhyun yang memang terlalu menarik? ChanBaek YAOI


MIND

Author : Intan

Cast :

-Byun Baekhyun.

-Park Chanyeol.

-Kim Jongin.

-Oh Sehun.

Genre : Romance, YAOI, Lemon.

Rating : T

Sunmarry : terlalu banyak bergaul dengan temannya yang memang kebanyakan GAY, atau Baekhyun yang memang terlalu menarik?

Yang gak suka tolong jangan dibaca, Coment apalagi bash, ngeritik boleh asal dengan kata-kata yang menyenangkan jangan buat aku down dalam menulis ff

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda dengan tinggi 174 CM, usianya menginjak 24 tahun di bulan kemarin, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia mempunyai senyuman yang manis, ia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, kakak laki-lakinya bernama Byun Baekboom, Baekboom dan Baekhyun hanya berbeda 2 tahun, Baeboom sudah menikah bulan maret kemarin dan ia tinggal di Hongkong bersama istrinya sekalian mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di sana tepatnya di kota Wanchai.

Baekhyun terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, harta yang keluarga Baekhyun miliki tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan mendatang atau pun lebih, berkat kerja keras Ayah Baekhyun yang membuat perusahaan nya semakin besar dan terkenal dikalangan papan atas, yaitu perusahaan Wine terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan, memproduksi sebuah minuman didadari oleh anggur merah alami yang disimpan bertahun-tahun, semakin tua umur Wine tersebut semakin mahal pula harganya perbotol.

Dan perusahaan pusat yang ada di kota Seoul dipegang atas nama Byun Baekhyun saat Tuhan telah mencabut nyawa Tuan Byun melewati penyakit jantungnya yang mudah melemah dan kadang kala naik dengan tekanan darah tinggi secara tidak teratur, tepatnya jantung Tuan Byun berhenti berdetak saat Baekhyun membawa kekasih laki-lakinya yang bernama Oh Sehun kehadapannya, Tuan Byun tidak menyangka anak terpintar yang selalu ia banggakan ternyata seorang pecinta sesama jenis, salah apa ia hingga anaknya menjadi seorang pendosa seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keanehannya dari sang Ayah, ia nekat membawa kekasih prianya kehadapan sang Ayah dan membuat Ayahnya jantungan akibat serangan darah tinggi yang mengejutkan dan menahan emosi yang berakhir dengan kematian.

Baekhyun sangat menyesal pada saat itu, tapi ia selalu mengikuti egonya, Baekhyun bisa dikatakan orang yang mempunyai sifat keras kepala dengan ego yang tinggi, dilain sifat keras kepalanya ia juga mempunyai sifat dewasa dan bijak sehingga banyak orang yang menyeganinya, terutama para rekan bisnisnya.

jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Ia juga ingin seperti teman-teman atau kakaknya yang bisa menikah dengan makhluk yang berjenis kelamin wanita, mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia hingga ia mempunyai banyak cucu, tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak ada getaran dan rasa untuk itu, ini seperti perkelahian antara fikiran dan batin. Baekhyun sangat tersiksa, ia memang aneh, ia mengakui itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa atau tepatnya belum bisa mencintai perempuan.

Oh sehun kekasih Baekhyun atau sekarang status itu bisa diganti dengan mantan, karena Baekhyun memutuskan Oh Sehun dengan satu kali tamparan dipipi kanan Oh Sehun sebagai hadiah perpisahan mereka.

Menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun lebih sebelas bulan dan hubungan terlarang itu berakhir tragis dimana Baekhyun menemukan sehun sedang bersetubuh dengan pria cantik asal China, niat hati Baekhyun hanya ingin memberi kejutan di hari jadi mereka yang akan memasuki tahun ke dua, dan ia datang ke Rumah Sehun tanpa memberi tahu lelaki berkulit pucat itu terlebih dahulu, Sehun yang bodoh dan menikmati perselingkuhannya ia melupakan apa gunanya kunci untuk pintu, sehingga Baekhyun bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa harus mendobrak dengan tenaganya yang memang tidak seberapa itu.

Hatinya hancur melihat lelaki yang sangat ia cintai sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Xi Luhan, Baekhyun menarik rambut Sehun dan menampar nya tepat dipipi kanan, Sehun terkejut bukan main melihat keberadaan kekasih resminya yang memergokinya sedang berselingkuh, apalagi dengan keadaanya yang sangat berantakan karena habis bercinta dengan lelaki cantik disampingnya, kata putus langsung meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Oh Sehun dengan mengendarai mobil mewah nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

Baekhyun tidak menangis, ia tidak akan pernah menangis walaupun sesakit apa hatinya ia tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indahnya, ia hanya emosi, kepercayaan yang ia berikan dan juga cinta kepada Sehun itu semua terbuang sia-sia dengan kebohongan yang Sehun buat, bermain dibelakang Baekhyun.

Kejadian beberapa minggu itu tidak sama sekali membuat Baekhyun trauma, ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa tanpa terjadi sebuah masalah, Baekhyun sangat pintar memisahkan mana masalah pribadi dan mana masalah di perusahaannya, beruntung untuk itu.

Baekhyun menandatangani file-file di atas kertas putih, dan ia kembali fokus kehadapan layar datar Computernya, memeriksa kembali hasil kerjanya, ia harus telaten dalam mengerjakan sebuah sesuatu, dan ia tidak mau sampai melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun dalam perkerjaannya, maka dari itu perusahan ini semakin berkembang pesat saat dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

Cklek

Baekhyun melihat pintu yang terbuka tanpa ada yang mengetuk untuk tanda sopan santun seseorang, siapa orang yang berani memasuki ruangan Directur terbesar tanpa mengetuk pintu kayu berukiran itu, sangat tidak sopan bukan?

Baekhyun tidak jadi memarahi orang yang tidak sopan itu saat ia mengetahui siapa yang bertamu dengan seenaknya.

"Kim Jongin" desis Baekhyun.

Lelaki berkulit Tan itu tersenyum lima jari, Kim Jongin adalah sepupu Baekhyun, lelaki yang suka bertingkah seenaknya seakan dunia ini hanya ia yang menguasai, Baekhyun sudah bosan mengajari sepupunya untuk lebih serius dalam berbicara terutama harus bisa bersifat sopan dan santun.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia, Jongin hanya menganggap nasehat yang Baekhyun berikan hanya angin lalu, masuk telinga kiri dan berakhir keluar di telinga kanan, dan Baekhyun sekarang angkat tangan untuk menasahati manusia bar-bar dihadapannya ini.

Jongin berumur 20 tahun, ia masih seorang pelajar di Universitas Seoul, Jongin juga seorang GAY sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, maka dari itu mereka sangat dekat dan akrab Jongin sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, apalagi ia hanya anak tunggal dikeluarga Kim.

"Baekhyunee"

"aku lebih tua dari mu, mana sopan santun mu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap malas kearah yang lebih muda. Jongin tersenyum manis,Baekhyun sudah sangat sering mengingatkannya, oh salahkan lah wajahnya yang terlalu 'babyface' tersebut hingga membuatnya masih seperti anak sekolah menengah.

"kau bahkan seperti anak sekolah menengah atas dengan wajah babyface mu itu Baekhyunee" Jongin berkata jujur, jika ia bukan sepupu kesayangan Baekhyun, mungkin pria berkulit tan itu sudah ia penjarakan atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik, ntah dimana letak pencemaran nama baik yang ada dalam artian benak Baekhyun.

"simpan omong kosongmu itu dan ada apa kau datang kemari Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat?" tanya Baekhyun, menyimpan data-data yang telah ia kerjakan terlebih dahulu dan beralih menatap Jongin saat semuanya sudah ia simpan secara rapi.

"Baekhyunee, bisakah kau datang di acara pertunjukan Dance yang diselenggarakan oleh Universitas tempat ku menuntut ilmu?" tanya Jongin, Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sepertinya ia sedang menimbangkan ajakan Jongin yang sedang merajuk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menurut Baekhyun tidak pantas untuk Jongin lakukan.

"orang tuaku tidak bisa hadir, aku sangat sedih saat Ayah dan Ibu memberi tahu malam ini mereka akan terbang ke Canada untuk mengurus perusahaan disana dalam jangka waktu satu bulan lebih" ujar Jongin panjang lebar, Baekhyun tahu paman dan bibinya juga orang yang sibuk sama sepertinya, tapi Baekhyun tidak perlu kelaur masuk negri karena ada Baekboom yang menangani perusahaannya yang berada di luar Korea Selatan.

"aku mohon, setidaknya aku ingin kau menjadi penyemangatku setelah Kyungsoo dan menggantikan keberadaan Ayah dan Ibu yang tidak bisa hadir" Jongin berkata dengan nada memohon kepada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tidak tega.

"baiklah, lagian aku tidak ada jadwal besok malam" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum secerah matahari yang terbit dari arah timur, ia sangat senang saat Baekhyun menyetujui ajakannya.

"aku mencintaimu" ujar Jongin semangat.

"dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana levis sobek sobek berwarna hitam, ia begitu tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan mengenakan pakaian style seperti itu, benar kata orang-orang yang berkomentar tentang lelaki manis bermarga Byun ini.

Baekhyun melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah jam 7 malam, ia pun sudah berada diparkiran dimana sepupu tampannya berkuliah.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari mobil Audy hitam mengkilapnya, sedikit menata rambut coklatnya, Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan eyeliner untuk menutupi matanya yang sayu akibat ia kurang tidur karena perkerjaan yang menumpuk disetiap harinya tanpa memberikan Baekhyun istirahat dalam waktu sehari saja atau setengah hari juga tak masalah.

"Baekhyunee" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Jongin tersenyum dan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia, tidak menyangka jika orang sesibuk Baekhyun akhirnya bisa datang dalam acara tersebut, Jongin sempat mengira Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa datang mengingat betapa sibuknya Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, tapi semuanya ia telan dengan kemanisan, Baekhyun berada dihadapannya sekarang untuk menyaksikan penampilannya nanti diatas panggung.

"aku datang" ujar Baekhyun.

"hey Hyung, kita bertemu lagi" ujar lelaki bermata bulat yang berada disebelah Jongin, Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memeluk sebentar lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu, Baekhyun menyukai Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu imut dan sopan berbeda jauh dengan Kim Jongin, kenapa Kyungsoo mau saja menerima lamaran Jongin untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Baekhyun bertanya heran pada hatinya tentang dua pasangan yang memiliki kepribadian sangat berbeda.

"kau juga berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun melepas pelukan ringannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"yeah untuk menghadiri penampilan Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum bahagia dibuatnya mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"kapan acara dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun, mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkuliah tersebut.

"satu jam lagi hyung" jawab Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, banyak anak-anak remaja berlalu lalang di depan maupun belakang mereka sibuk akan perkerjaan masing-masing dan ada juga yang berkeliling melihat-lihat tempat disekitar.

"Jongin!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka, pemuda tampan yang mempunyai tinggi 185cm itu menghampiri Jongin.

"Chanyeol, kau juga disini?" tanya Jongin heran, yang Jongin ketahui bukannya Chanyeol tidak mengikuti lomba yang disenggelarakan di Universitas ini, kenapa teman nya ini berada disini, setidaknya Jongin tahu jika Chanyeol itu anak perumahan, dan ia bukanlah anak yang nakal dan suka keluar malam tanpa izin orang tua, tidak itu sangat tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

"Aeri mengikuti lomba bernyanyi dan ia mengundangku untuk menonton pertunjukannya" jawab Chanyeol.

"mendukung kekasih cantikmu" goda Jongin tersenyum nakal, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung dipipi kirinya.

"kau juga membawa kekasihmu" ujar Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tahu hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan itu tidak serta merta membuatnya putus pertemanan dengan Jongin, Chanyeol nyaman-nyaman saja dan ia sangat menghargai hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo intinya Chanyeol menghormati para kaum LBGT, dan juga teman-teman Chanyeol juga kebanyakan yang menyimpang, mungkin hanya ia yang straight, bisa dibilang begitu sebenarnya.

"oh iya, ini kenalkan Hyung ku, Byun Baekhyun" ujar Jongin memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat terpesona beberapa saat menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, ia mengira Baekhyun seorang wanita tomboy tapi ternyata ia adalah laki-laki.

"Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menyalurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Byun Baekhyun kau bisa memanggilku Hyung" ujar Baekhyun, sekali lagi ntah mengapa jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan jemari lentik milik Baekhyun.

Ia belum tahu rasa apa yang melingkari jantungnya, ini aneh, fikir Chanyeol.

"Oppa" seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh mungil memegang lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunanya dan melirik kearah kekasihnya.

"hey, kemana saja?'" tanya Chanyeol.

"habis latihan suara dilantai atas" jawab Aeri, Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawabannya.

"hm baiklah, sepertinya acara akan dimulai, aku akan kebelakang panggung dulu, doakan kekasihmu ini sayang" Jongin mencium kilat bibir Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menoyor pelan kepala Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat lelaki tampan berkulit tan itu meringis, di Korea sebenarnya terkenal dengan negara yang anti akan pasangan kaum sesama jenis tapi tak sedikit pula warga di negara itu juga ada yang LBGT, belum sepenuhnya diterima hubungan sesama jenis disana, Baekhyun tahu itu dan ia menoyor kepala Jongin agar lelaki itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti barusan berciuman dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah biasa sebenarnya toh ia sendiri juga menyimpang, tetapi orang disekitar yang memandang mereka belum tentu sebiasa expresi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi sebelumnya sudah ada pemberitahuan jika Kim Jongin itu orang nya suka bertingkah semena-mena, cuek saja, toh Jobgin tidak meminta makan pada mereka, itulah sifat Jongin.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan protesnya. Yang sudah merusak moment terindahnya.

"aku pamit Baekhyunee" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan manis dari Jongin.

Jongin dan Aeri meninggal kan mereka dan berjalan kearah belakang panggung menyiapkan potensi kehebatan masing-masing untuk di pertunjukan.

"baiklah tinggal kita bertiga, dan aku tidak tahu seluk beluk tempat ini" ujar Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara dirinya, Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisa menemanimu Hyung, aku harus mengembalikan buku kepada Jung il dulu, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu Hyung" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa Kyungi, kau bisa menemuiku setelah kau memberikan buku itu" ujar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya pamit untuk mencari Jung il, karena Jung il sempat memberi tahunya bahwa ia juga datang ke acara lomba kompetisi tersebut.

"aku bisa menemani mu Hyung" ujar Chanyeol, ia agak salah tingkah ditatap oleh Baekhyun.

"kalau kau sibuk juga-"

"tidak, aku tidak sibuk Hyung" jawab Chanyeol cepat, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki tinggi dihadapan nya ini, menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol sangat tampan dan juga lucu seperti anak-anak, unik.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan pertunjukan, selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol begitu sangat akrab seperti teman lama yang mengadakan sebuah reonian, Chanyeol orang yang sangat mudah bergaul dan baik, teman yang cocok untuk di ajak membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu, karena Chanyeol banyak cara untuk menceritakan suatu obrolan yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah menengah pertama hingga sampai kuliah, Baekhyun sangat takjub akan hasil kerja keras Chanyeol dengan otak cerdasnya, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol adalah pelajar beasisawa denhan hidup yang sederhana, Chanyeol juga memberi tahunya ia berasal dari keluarga biasa saja, ibunya menjadi guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di kota busan, ibunya akan pulang satu bulan satu kali itupun hanya menjenguk Chanyeol di rumah kecil mereka, Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat Chanyeol masih berumur dua tahun katanya, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perjalanan kisah hidup Chanyeol yang berbedah jauh dengan kehidupannya yang penuh dengan kemewahan apa yang ia ingin bisa ia beli tanpa harus berkerja keras.

"kau sangat hebat" ujar Baekhyun jujur, bukan bualan belaka, itu memang sangat hebat, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup sekeras Chanyeol mendapatkan beasiswa mati-matian dan berkerja sampingan di sebuah minimarket pinggir kota untuk membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari karna ia tidak ingin menyusahkan ibunya, ia bagian shif malam di perkerjaannya tersebut.

"terima kasih, bagaimana dengan mu?"

Senyuman Baekhyun terhenti, ia menatap geram dengan darah mendidih pada dua pemuda yang berdiri dua meter dari tempat ia berdiri, Chanyeol melihat keanehan akan perubahan air wajah Baekhyun, ia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Sehun?" ujar Chanyeol melihat dimana Baekhyun memandang geram kearah pemuda tampan berkulit putih yang sedang berbicara dengan selingkuhannya ah mungkin tepatnya mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih resmi sekarang.

Sehun pun tak sengaja melihat kearah Baekhyun, seperti orang yang tersambar petir, Sehun terkejut setengah mati, ia mengira hanya pandangannya yang salah tapi ternyata itu benar Baekhyun, ya Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihnya.

"kau mengenalnya Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan masuk kedalam ruangan dan memilih kursi penonton untuk mereka tempati, melihat kearah Chanyeol sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"iya" jawab Baekhyun pelan dan mereka duduk di kursi pertengahan.

"acaranya akan dimulai" ujar Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu Chanyeol sedikit curiga mungkin melihat tadi air wajahnya yang sempat menahan emosi dimana ia ingin sekali melayangkan tamparan di wajah seseorang.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

"mungkin lima belas menit lagi Hyung" ujar Chanyeol setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"kekasihmu cantik" ujar Baekhyun melihat dimana kekasih Chanyeol yang sempat berjalan menuju belakang panggung dengan Jongin dan yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanyeol masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri ntah mengapa ada aliran getaran aneh yang ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol hanya berfikir positif saja, mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang elegan dan menawan, jujur Baekhyun juga cantik.

"aku yakin kekasih mu jauh lebih cantik dari Aeri" tebak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah panggung ke wajah tampan Chanyeol, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata di pinggiran mata indahnya, cantik? Baekhyun yakin dan sangat yakin jikapun Sehun berdandan layaknya perempuan ia tidak akan cantik, Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan wajah badut sehun jika ia berdandan seperti wanita, karena di dalam hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun, Baekhyun yang menjadi bottom bukan sebagai top.

"ada yang aneh?" Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya heran melihat Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti tertawa.

"ya Tuhan perutku" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu semangat.

"mohon perhatiannya! Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya, nama saya Suho, MC pembuka acara tahunan dengan lomba kompetisi dance, rap, menyanyi dan banyak lainnya, acara akan di buka dengan penyanyi cantik bersuara emas, AERI ft ILHOON" Teriak sang pembawa acara.

"kekasihmu mengagumkan" Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mengakui suara Aeri memang bagus, suaranya begitu bersih saat wanita cantik itu di nada tinggi dan rendah, ia tidak seperti kekurangan nafas di note yang tinggi, satu kata keren.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Aeri dan Ilhoon sudah menyelesaikan duet lagu yang mereka bawakan, mereka membungkuk memberi hormat ke arah penonton yang menyambut mereka dengan tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Acara pun semakin bagus dan bagus, dimana Jongin menampilkan dance, dan banyak lainnya, semua pelajar sangat berbakat, Baekhyun sangat menikmati pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang Universitas ini selenggarakan.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu, acara pun sudah ditutup dimana Jongin menjadi pemenang pertama dan disusul Aeri ft Ilhoon menjadi pemenang kedua.

"aku kagum dengan kekasihmu" ujar Baekhyun

"kekasihku mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kekasihmu Hyung" ujar Chanyeol.

"kekasihku tidak bisa apa-apa selain selingkuh dibelakangku" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"serius? Wanita itu menyelingkuhimu Hyung' ujar Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Wanita?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"aku GAY, dan Sehun si bajingan tadi mantan kekasihku" jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol membola bulat matanya, ia tidak menyangka jika orang sesempurna Baekhyun adalah pecinta sesama jenis.

Ia mengira Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik dan mengagumkan lebih-lebih dari Aeri kekasihnya, tapi dugaannya semua nya tidak tepat, ternyata Baekhyun adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis, pantas saja Baekhyun seperti menahan emos yang ketara saat melihat Sehun, ia mengira saat itu mungkin Sehun merebut kekasih Baekhyun tapi ternyata Sehun adalah mantan kekasih dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee" Jongin berteriak dengan nada yang semangat dengan membawa piala di sebelah tangannya, dimana Kyungsoo juga membawakn sebuket bunga di sampingnya.

"Jongin"

Jongin memeluk Baekhyun senang, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjadi pemenang dengan juara pertama yang ia sandang.

"Hyung aku menang" ujar Jongin memeluk Baekhyun erat, Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan sepupunya

"kau hebat"

"Baekhyunee hadiahku" ujar Jongin setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"kau mau apa?" ujar Baekhyun.

"aku ingin pergi berlibur di villamu yang ada dijeju" jawab Jongin dengan penuh semangat menatap wajah manis Baekhyun.

"baiklah kau boleh pergi kapan saja kau mau" jawab Baekhyun menyetujui keinginan Jongin.

"aku akan membawa Kyungsoo" Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"tentu" ujar Baekhyun menyetujui tawaran Jongin, Baekhyun tahu, dari bulan kemarin Jongin selalu ingin membawa Kyungsoo berlibur ke villa pribadi milik Baekhyun yang berada di pulau Jeju, tapi ia belum sempat menjawab semua jawaban Jongin, dan juga karena Baekhyun orang yang sangat sibuk sehingga membuat Jongin agak sedikit susah untuk menjumpainya.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, ia masih berkecamuk ntah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya, hanya sedikit terkejut mungkin, melihat seseorang yang begitu sempurna dengan harta yang berlimpah seperti Baekhyun ternyata ia adalah seorang Gay, jujur masih sulit untuk dipercaya.

"baiklah, aku pamit dulu, besok pagi aku ada rapat dikantor, senang bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini dan aku sangat senang bertemu dengan mu Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun berpamitan dan ia juga sengaja memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia masih mematung dan hanyut akan senyuman Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang menghilang diperbelokan kiri, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap aneh temannya yang mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut, apakah ada kejadian antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

"kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"biar ku tebak, sepertinya kau menyukai Baekhyunee?" ujar Jongin lantang dengan suaranya membuat Chanyeol memalingkangkan wajah nya ke arah Jongin yang menyeringai bak setan, yang benar saja, Chanyeol itu STRAIGHT, dan ia sudah mempunyai Aeri kekasih wanitanya, jika Jongin ingat.

"tidak" ujar Chanyeol pendek.

"aku akan menemui Aeri dulu" lanjut Chanyeol, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin begitu saja, ia sepertinya harus menghindar dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk sementara, karena setahu Chanyeol jika terlalu banyak bergaul dengan pasangan sesama jenis maka kau juga akan tertular, ntah itu mitis atau fakta, Chanyeol hanya berusaha berfikiran positif untuk saat ini, berusaha membuang fikiran negatif yang singgah di otaknya.

Tidak mungkin ia menyukai apalagi mencintai Byun Baekhyun lelaki berparas cantik yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kenapa fikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun apalagi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang GAY, dan Oh Sehun itu adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol harus segera menemui Aeri, ia yakin ia hanya mengagumi Baekhyun, bukan mencintai dan menyayangi seperti apa yang ia rasakan untuk Aeri, kekasih nya.

Di lain sisi Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil, ia mengagumi Chanyeol, tapi ia tahu jika Chanyeol itu straight dan ia tidak mungkin menyimpang seperti halnya Baekhyun, mereka berbeda dan tidak akan mungkin menyatu.

Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Chanyeol begitu menarik bagi Baekhyun, apakah semudah itu move on dari Oh Sehun disaat ia telah menemui Chanyeol yang mempunyai daya tarik yang begitu kuat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kenangan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun mantan tersialannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit dari sebelah timur menyinari bumi tepatnya di bagian Seoul, Korea Selatan, beruntung dipagi hari ini sangat cerah membuat semua warga melakukan aktifitas dengan semangat tanpa repot-repot atau khawatir akan turunnya hujan dari langit, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia dengan malas-malasan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, pagi ini ada rapat penting duperusahaannya, dan sebagai directur yang teladan ia harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada para pegawainya, tidak mungkin ia datang kesiangan dengan wajah kusut has orang yang kurang tidur dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan, directur tidak melakukan hal buruk seperti itu, Satu hal ku beri tahu, jika Baekhyun tidak suka dengan apa yang dinamakan berantakan, Baekhyun orang yang sangat rapi dan bersih, ia tidak pernah menaruh asal barang dan membuat kamarnya seperti kapal pecah, tidak dengan sepupunya, Baekhyun kadang tidak suka melihat sifat berantakan Jongin, beruntung jika Kyungsoo itu pecinta kebersihan sehingga ia bisa menyeramahi kekasihnya, dan Jongin pun menurut secara perlahan. Itu juka hanya ada Kyungsoo, jika tidak Jongin tetap suka menaruh asal barang-barang nya.

Seusai mandi lelaki manis bertubuh mungil itu memilih kemeja yang berderet rapi didalam lemarinya, mengambil salah satu diantara yang lain disusul dengan jas resmi brrwarna hitam, Baekhyun sebenarnya paling malas memakai pakaian resmi seperti ini, jika tidak ada rapat penting biasanya ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dipadu dengan celana hitam panjang, tidak di embel embel dengan memakai jas. Sesudah rapi dalan berpakaian ia melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin, membenarkan sedikit rambut coklatnya, PERFECT cantik dan tampan diwaktu yang bersamaan itu kalimat yang pantas untuk Baekhyun.

Mengambil sepatu hitam mengkilap, tas dan dasi serta tak lupa kunci mobilnya, semangat untuk hari ini, semoga rapatnya sukses hari ini, itu doa yang Baekhyun panjatkan pada Tuhan di hari yang cerah ini.

"ponsel, laptop, berkas, semuanya lengkap" Baekhyun memeriksa isi dalam tas nya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil.

"semoga berhasil ByunBaekhyun" dan ia masuk kedalam mobilnya melesat menuju kantor yang sekarang memang sudah resmi dipegang atas nama Byun Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun bersenandung mengikuti aliran musik yang memang sengaja ia hidupkan di touchscreen layar samping kemudi stirnya, hanya tidak ingin merasakan kekosongan apalagi ia baru saja putus dengan Sehun, sakit memang, tapi Baekhyun yakin ia tidak mungkin harus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, ia bukan gadis remaja yang baru saja merasakan pubertas bukan?

"YA!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menginjak pedal rem, saat seseorang menyebrang tanpa melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Ya Tuhan.

"mati aku" Baekhyun mengigit jarinya sejenak dengan perasaan cemas, ia segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya, dan melihat keadaan orang yang baru saja terserempet oleh mobilnya. Baekhyun berfikir ini bukan salahnya, jadi untuk apa merasa takut, tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab karena disini ia seperti habis menabrak seseorang walaupun fakta tidak menunjukkan kebenaran seperti apa yang Baekhyun fikirkan.

"kau baik-baik saja" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, melihat lelaki yang sedang sibuk mengusap siku tangannya, sepertinya ia luka ringan.

Lelaki itu mendongak, ingin meminta maaf, ia juga sadar sebenarnya disini ia yang sadar, menyebrang tanpa melihat di sekitar adakah mobil yang lewat, ia terlalu terfokus pada fikirannya yang takut terlambat masuk kuliah.

"Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun terkejut, ia tidak menyangka orang yang baru saja terserempet oleh mobil nya itu adalah lelaki yang baru kemarin malam dikenalkan oleh Jongin padanya.

"Baekhyun hyung" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan membantu membersihkan debu dari baju Chanyeol, Baekhyun memegang pelan lengan Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat luka di bagian siku tangan kanan Chanyeol, ia yakin ini sangat pedih karena Baekhyun mengernyit takut melihat darah yang keluar dari siku tangan Chanyeol.

"kau terluka, maafkan aku"

"tidak Hyung, disini aku yang salah karena tidak melihat keadaan disekitar, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hyung, aku sudah terlambat, aku duluan Hyung" Chanyeol berbicara seperti orang kesetanan tanpa ada hirupan nafas, ia berbicara sangat cepat kemudian pergi, Baekhyun memandang aneh Chanyeol dan sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya berfikir positif mungkin Chanyeol sedang terburu-buru.

Tapi dilain tempat, Chanyeol lelaki tampan tadi memegang dada kirinya, melupakan rasa sakit di sikunya yang terluka akibat keteledorannya dalam menyebrang tadi, ia tidak menyangka ia kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan sialannya jantungnya sangat cepat berdetak saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh lengan nya yang terluka, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sangat khawatir tadi, begitu terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"berfikirlah jernih Chanyeol, kau mungkin hanya mengaguminya tidak seperti kau mencintai Aeri, itu beda" Chanyeol bermanolog sendiri, kembali meyakinkan dirinya dengan hal yang positif, karena ia juga baru kali ini merasakan perasaan seperti ini dengan seorang lelaki yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

Heechul juga pernah memberitahunya disaat perayaan ulang tahun kekasih prianya Hanggeng berdarah China, bahwa jika terlalu banyak berteman dengan bangsa seperti kami kaum GAY maka kau juga akan ketularan GAY, dan Chanyeol mengelak itu semua karena terbukti saat itu ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan wanita bukan dengan pria, Chanyeol tidak pemilih dalam berteman, ia berteman dengan siapa saja ntah itu Gay, Bisex, Straight. Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status semua orang yang sudah ia anggap teman.

Tapi perkataan Heechul juga selalu menggentayanginya, apa benar ia tertarik dengan Baekhyun dalam pengartian Lelaki jatuh cinta pada perempuan?

.

.

.

"ya Tuhan, sungguh keren, dan perusahaan hotel Mascino di jeju bahkan menjadi pelanggan Wine diperusahaan besarmu, kau berkembang sangat cepat Baekhyun" ujar sekretaris Baekhyun yang bernama Kim Minseok, Yang sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti saudara sendiri jadi sudah tidak heran jika Minseok memanggil Baekhyun sang atasan tanpa embel-embel sangjangnim. Baaekhyun tidak suka saat Minseok memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Baekhyun-Sangjangnim' karena menurut Baekhyun ia bahkan lebih muda dua tahun dari Minseok jadi dimulai dari situlah Baekhyun ingin Minseoak memanggil namanya saja tanpa ada embel-embel.

"jantungku rasanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya kau tahu" ujar Baekhyun memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, memasang wajah horror dengan membesarkan mata sipitnya lucu.

"tapi semua itu sudah terlewat dan sekarang kau berhasil" ujar Minseok tersenyum senang.

"aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan doa ku di pagi hari tadi" balas Baekhyun, Minseok mengangguk dan menyusun semua berkas dimejanya, menyusun rapi di bagian tempat sebelah kiri, terlalu banyak kertas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

"apa jadwalku nanti malam Minseok-ah" ujar Baekhyun sembari melepas jas resmi berwarna hitamnya dan meletakkan jas hitam itu disandaran kursi kerjanya.

"sebenarnya nanti malam kau diundang dalam acara pembukaan Jucky Club terbaru di daerah Gangnam karena pembukaan yang mereka rayakan menggunakan Cellar Wine mu untuk para pecinta Wine yang akan berkunjung kesana, tapi jika kau ingin mengambil istirahat untuk malam ini aku bisa menggantikan mu" jelas Minseok panjang lebar, Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

"kau saja yang menggantikan ku, aku ingin istirahat lebih cepat malam ini, karena waktu senggang dalam waktu kesibukan ku membuatku susah dalam membagi waktu untuk beristirahat" jelas Baekhyun, Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"dan kau gunakan mobilku saja, sepertinya aku ingin pulang dengan kendaraan umum" lanjut Baekhyun. Minseok mengerutkan kening wajahnya, ia hanya khawatir jika Baekhyun menggunakan kendaraan umum itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi sekarang rawan akan pecompetan dan kejahatan lainnya.

"bahaya, jika malam-malam kau menggunakan jasa kendaraan umum, apalagi kau tidak terlalu terbiasa bukan?" ujar Minseok, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum semenjak Ayah menjadi millioner, aku hanya merindukan suasana nya" ujar Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan Minseok yang memang sangat khawatir.

"jika ada apa-apa berjanjilah untuk segera menghubungiku"

"siap, aku pamit dulu" Baekhyun pamit duluan pada sekretarisnya, menyempatkan melihat waktu yang menunjukan pukul enam sore bagian Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun berjalan santai keluar gedung, melangkah dan melangkah menjauhi perusahaannya, jika orang melihat Baekhyun semua orang pasti tidak akan pernah percaya jika perusahan Wine terbesar di Seoul adalah miliknya, karena lihat saja Baekhyun bahkan seperti anak sekolah menengah atas yang habis pulang dari les tambahan.

"sepertinya mampir dipasar malam terlebih dahulu juga tidak buruk" Baekhyun bermanolog sendiri, tujuannya ingin segera pulang ke rumah mewahnya ia urungkan karena melihat pameran pasar malam dipinggiran kota di sebrang jalan sana. Baekhyun ingin melihat-lihat dan mencicipi dagangan khas kaki lima yang menurut banyak orang lebih lezat dari pada makanan di restoran bintang lima.

Baekhyun mulai pusing, semua barang yang dijual oleh para pedagang sangat menarik semua, ia jadi ingin membeli semuanya.

Tapi langkah nya berhenti saat melihat dua pasang sijoli sedang asik berciuman di pinggir lampu hias tanpa ada rasa nmau sedikitpun, Baekhyun tahu siapa dua pasang manusia itu. Tentu saja di antara mereka adalah Oh Sehun mantan Baekhyun yang sedang asik melumat bibir lelaki mungil yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Baekhyun tampak terlihat geram, sakit hatinya kembali datang saat melihat seseorang yang pernah menjadi semangat hidupnya sedang bercumbu liar seperti itu tanpa tahu malu dilihat banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, Baekhyun menghampiri kedua pasangan itu, ntah setan dari mana yang merasuki tubuh nya ia menjambak rambut berwarna pelangi mantan kekasihnya, membuat Sehun marah ingin memukul siapa orang yang berani menarik rambutnya dan mengacaukan moment romantis bersama kekasih prianya, amarahnya tiba-tiba turun begitu saja saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menatap nya penuh dengan emosi.

"Ba..Baek" lirih Sehun, Luhan menunduk belum berani menatap wajah mantan kekasih Sehun yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi pacarnya.

Plak

Satu kali lagi kenangan dari Baekhyun, ia menampar pipi kiri Sehun.

"dasar manusia tidak tahu malu, aku membencimu" ujar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Ia kesal, sangat kesal, ia sadar Sehun sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya, tapi ntah mengapa lelaki itu terkadang juga singgah dalam fikirannya membuat ia semakin kesal akan kecemburuan yang membara.

Apalagi Sehun telah membohonginya, ia paling benci dibohongi, manusia mana yang masih terima jika ia dibohongi dan dipermainkan dibelakang orang tersebut?

Ia tidak suka dengan kebohongan! Dasar pembual!

Baekhyun melangkah dan melangkah tanpa terasa sudah tiga jam lebih ia berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah, apalagi habis kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, menampar mantan kekasih didepan kekasih baru sang mantan membuat selera nya untuk membeli sesuatu sirna sudah, semangat nya hilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ingin sekali ia melenyapkan Sehun dari muka bumi ini, karena pembohong bermulut besar sepertinya tidak pantas untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendongak melihat lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"H..hey..H..Hyung" ujar Chanyeol kaku, dunia memang sempit, kenapa ia kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Ia bahka tidak tahu kenapa langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja didepan Baekhyun yang juga sama tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya.

"Hey" sapa Baekhyun pelan, maaf jika Baekhyun kurang sopan menyapa Chanyeol dengan wajah murung nya, mungkin efek bertemu sang mantan masih menguasai emosi difikirannya, ingin ia menutupinya agar Chanyeol tidak merasa tersinggung tapi itu susah.

"ada apa dengan mu Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha biasa saja, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya menahan amarah tersebut, apa Baekhyun kurang senang bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengannya, masih banyak fikiran negatif lainnya dibenak Chanyeol karena melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak secerah kemarin malam.

"hm, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang mengalihkan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan barusan, Chanyeol mengangkat lengan siku nya yang tertutup oleh perban putih memperlihatkan luka tersebut pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol.

"apa itu sangat sakit?"

"yeah, sedikit" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum.

"maafkan aku" ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"tidak Hyung, aku yang kurang hati-hati dalam menyebrang" sela Chanyeol cepat, tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya, ini hanyalah masalah kecil dan lagian tangan Chanyeol tidak sampai patah ataupun luka parah, hanya sedikit lecet dibagian sikunya, itu saja.

Baekhyun memandang khawatir pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan, senyumannya tampan membuat Baekhyun terhinoptis dalam beberapa waktu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan Baekhyun berakhir mengutuk dirinya, tahu begitu ia lebih baik tidak mengalihkan pandangannya jika pandangannya jatuh pada Sehun yang ada disebrang jalan sepertinya ia sedang membuka kan pintu untuk Luhan, dulu Sehun sering melakukan itu padanya, hanya padanya tidak dengan yang lain.

Mobil itu melaju meinggalkan pandangan miris Baekhyun yang menjadi saksi bisu, ingin ia berusaha santai dan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi tapi itu hanya sementara, tanpa sengaja takdir menemukan ia dengan sang mantan membuat sakit itu kembali datang.

"Chanyeol, jujur apa aku kurang menarik, apa yang kurang yang ada pada diriku?" tanya Baekhyun memegang kedua pergelangan Chanyeol saling berhadapan dan mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun ternyata sangat cantik dipandang lebih dekat, apalagi tubuhnya kecilnya yang hanya sepundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dari kening hingga ke bibir, matanya yang indah, hidung kecilnya yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah natural, darahnya berdesir hebat melihat betapa sempurnanya Baekhyun dimatanya untuk saat ini.

"apa yang kurang dariku, aku menarik, aku kaya raya, apalagi yang tidak aku punyai sehingga Sehun lebih memilih si China itu dari pada aku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih, Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut saat ia memasang wajah puppy sedih seperti ini.

"Chanyeol jawab? Ah, aku salah bertanya, kau kan normal mana tahu cara menilai kaum seperti kami" Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangan nya pada kedua pasang sepatunya, ia tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol lebih lama, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol takut padanya, Baekhyun mengerti pada orang-orang yang normal, Baekhyun tidak akan memaksa, percuma bukan bertanya pada orang yang bahkan menganggap sebelah mata keanehannya, seperti bicara pada tembok sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah masuk akal hingga mengerti.

"Kau sangat menarik" ucapan itu begitu lancar keluar dari belah bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ia mencoba tersenyum di dalam kesedihannya.

"tidak usah dipaksakan" ujar Baekhyun ia melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, memutar tubuhnya, ingin segera melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat menarik, sangat" ujar Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol, ia tahu, mungkin Chanyeol sekarang sedang menghiburnya agar rasa sedihnya perlahan menghilang, tapi Baekhyun tidak suka omong kosong, Chanyeol tidak akan mengerti, fikirnya.

"aku tahu kau berfikir aku tidak mengerti karena aku berkencan dengan wanita, tapi aku jujur kau sangat menarik Baekhyun hyung" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"terima kasih telah menghiburku" ujar Baekhyun dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatap punggung kecilnya.

"aku jujur, kau sangat menarik Baekhyun, menarikku masuk kedalam kaum GAY" lirih Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya, ia sudah mengerti apa arti debaran dan desiran hangat pada jantungnya, ia sadar Baekhyun sudah mebelokkan nya.

Chanyeol sudah berfikir dari tadi tepatnya tadi pagi disaat ia terserempet mobil Baekhyun, bayangan Baekhyun yang memang selalu menari dalam fikirannya membuat ia tidak pernah fokus pada apapun, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya mengagumi Baekhyun bukan mencintai layaknya ia mencintai Aeri, tapi semua itu salah, Baekhyun semakin gila bermain di bayangannya, membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saja sudah membuat hatinya tersengat aliran darahnya sendiri, rasa memiliki juga mendominasinya.

Berciuman dengan kekasihnya pun sekarang Chanyeol tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada getaran halus yang menggelitik, tidak ada gairah, membalas pesan hanya sekilas, ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, apa ia sudah tidak mencintai Aeri yang sudah dua tahun ia jadikan kekasihnya itu? Atau semua karena Baekhyun yang mengubahnya dalam waktu semalam?

Atau mungkin ia terlalu banyak berteman dengan kaum GAY sehingga ia juga tertular atau bagimana? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang beruntun didalam fikirannya.

Apa benar ia Gay? Demi seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh besarnya di bangku yang tersedia dipinggiran jalan, ia mengusap wajahnya, takdir sepertinya sengaja mempermainkannya, ketika ia terburu-buru karena kesiangan pergi kuliah dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ia akan menyebrang karena terlalu tergeda-gesa membuatnya lupa melihat kekiri dan kekanan sehingga tubuhnya terserempet mobil Baekhyun, lalu ia selesai kerja di tempat kerjanya dan ia ingin pulang tapi ntah kenapa hatinya ingin berkeliling dipasar malam yang hanya tersedia diperayaan musim panas ini, ia pun berakhir bertemu Baekhyun.

Takdir? Tidak bisa di tebak.

Dering diponselnya membuyarkan semua fikirannnya tentang Baekhyun, ia melihat layar ponselnya, dan melihat Aeri kekasihnya memanggil.

Chanyeol menyentuh layar ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel ketelinganya.

"Aeri" ujar Chanyeol.

"..."

"bisa kah kita langsung ketemu saja?" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"..."

"aku masih di pasar malam, di gangnam"

"..."

"aku tunggu" dan Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan dari Aeri, suaranya pun biasa saja tanpa ada kata aku menyangimu di akhir kalimat, sekarang Chanyeol merasa hambar dan kosong.

Sepertinya Heechul benar, ia GAY.

Dua puluh menit Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Aeri dan akhirnya gadis cantik itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang.

"oppa, maaf"

Chanyeol melihat Aeri dan menyuruh Aeri duduk disampingnya, gadis cantik itu mengangguk dan duduk disamping Chanyeol, pandangan gadis cantik itu lurus ke arah mobil yang berlalu lalang di sebrang sana, sepertinya ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"oppa, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Aeri berucap pelan, Chanyeol menatap Aeri penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol terus menatap Aeri walau gadis cantik itu tidak balas menatapnya.

"aku, aku ingin fokus pada sekolah ku saat ini oppa, maaf"

Gadis cantik itu menunduk, Chanyeol mengerti keaadaan Aeri, dimana kedua orang tua Aeri memaksanya untuk fokus akan belajar hingga lulus sampai sarjana, mereka sebenarnya sudah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk maklum, ia mengusap rambut panjang Aeri.

"baiklah, demi kebaikanmu" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, dan mereka berpelukan sebagai akhir perpisahan cinta yang mereka bina selama dua tahun, berpisah secara baik-baik lebih indah dan tidak terlalu dalam meninggalkan luka, tidak seperti lelaki manis yang melihat kejadian itu dibalik sebatang pohong, berpisah dengan sebuah tamparan yang ia berikan padang mantan kekasihnya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana Chanyeol berkata jujur jika Baekhyun memang sangat menarik dan juga kenangan dimana ia putus dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol semakin ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia tahu Baekhyun ternyata orang yang sangat sibuk, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan nya tadi, Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun pada Jongin, dan Jongin langsung saja memberikan nomor ponsel Baekhyun tanpa berfikir panjang, ia bisa membaca wajah Chanyeol, sepertinya Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta pada sepupunya dan jika itu benar, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

Karena Jongin tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik, ia tidak akan mungkin menyakiti dan mempermainkan sepupunya seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan, Jongin menyayangi Baekhyun seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan dihari itu juga Chanyeol nekat menelfon Baekhyun di saat malam tiba, karena hanya pada waktu malam hari Baekhyun menjawab telfon darinya, di saat siang Baekhyun tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya, karena ia sangat sibuk dan sebelumnya Jongin juga sudah memberi tahunya jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat sibuk mustahil jika Baekhyun sempat mengangkat telfon darimu diaiang hari, misalpun diangkat pasti itu dari skretarisnya.

Malam hari ini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh menit bahkan akan memasuki dinihari bagian Seoul.

Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih asik mengobrol melalui telfon, dimana Chanyeol jujur akan perasaan nya jika ia sangat tertarik pada Baekhyun, bukan tertarik dalam hal antara fans dan bintang selebriti, berbeda, ini sama halnya dimana ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Baekhyun Hyung, apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memainkan jarinya diatas seprei berwarna hitam miliknya, ia sangat senang mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, sangat halus.

"belum" jawab Baekhyun dari sebrang sana.

"Baekhyun hyung, minggu depan apa kau mempunyai waktu?" Chanyeol beralih menatap langit-langit kamar di Flat sederhananya.

"memang nya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab Chanyeol jujur, jika Baekhyun menahan senyum di sebrang sana dengan wajah imutnya maka percuma, Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat betapa meronanya lelaki mungil yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"baiklah, dimana?"

"di tempat kita bertemu minggu lalu"

Dan Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol pada minggu depan, Chanyeol tahu ini salah, secara tiba-tiba ia tertarik pada Baekhyun yang status nya mantan Oh Sehun yang berarti juga GAY, dan sudah keberapa kalinya Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Heechul, jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan teman pecinta sesama jenis kemungkinan kau juga akan bisa menjadi seperti mereka, memang ini tidak 100% setidaknya sudah banyak fakta yang menunjukan kebenaran hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan sekarang lelaki tinggi bermarga Park itu sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan taman menunggu seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya sedikit gila karena memikirkan nya hari demi hari.

Baekhyun datang dari arah belakang Chanyeol, memegang kedua pinggang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya membuat lelaki tinggi itu terkejut tapi expresi wajah nya berubah saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun hyung" ujar Chanyeol.

"sudah lama? Cukup panggil aku Baekhyun saja" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum, sungguh Chanyeol sudah tidak heran kenapa ia mudah menyimpang seperti teman-temannya, lihat lah senyuman Baekhyun begitu manis, Chanyeol mengagumi senyuman manis di wajah Baekhyun.

"yeah 39 menit sebelumnya" jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasang wajah bersalah dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat imut.

"maafkan aku"

"Tidak, tidak, mungkin aku memang datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya"

"tapi kau menungguku lebih dari setengah jam" ujar Baekhyun mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang begitu natural.

"tidak apa-apa percayalah" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mereka berjalan menyusuri taman, dimana memakan ice cream bersama, saling bergandengan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda asmara.

Baekhyun merasakan debaran kecil dihatinya, saat Chanyeol menyentuh tangan nya, membersihkan bibirnya dari lelehan ice cream dan lebih beruntungnya Baekhyun sudah tidak memikirkan Sehun yang sudah membuangnya bak sampah demi lelaki cantik asal beijing itu.

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpannya terlalu lama, aku tertarik padamu, aku, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey aku datang membawa ff baru lagi, sorry buat IMPOSITION part terakhirnya aku hapus, tapi ntar aku update lagi kok dengan cerita yang mungkin lebih lengkap dari sebelumnya, sebenarnya ini mau aku jadiin one shot, karena kepanjangan belum juga konfliknya nanti mungkin ini akan menjadi two shoot atau tiga, gak sampe banyak chap :)

Review nya jangan bikin aku dawn dalam nulis ya, kritikannya juga dibutuhkan agar part selanjutnya bisa lebib bagus dari part ini, terima kasih :)


End file.
